<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lectures &amp; Conversations by cthaepan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356923">Lectures &amp; Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthaepan/pseuds/cthaepan'>cthaepan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthaepan/pseuds/cthaepan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the content of an important Horde officer corps lecture is lost on Catra, and she and Adora talk to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lectures &amp; Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heterochromatic eyes blinking, Catra, Horde officer corps cadet, took in the architecture of the fright zone - its jagged rocks and confused infrastructure scheme, and its shaky foundations and decidedly nonsensical corridor structure. Who anyway, she wondered, had designed this place? What manner of architect would have defiled their profession by laying down plans for such a haphazard structure? And why, ultimately, had the area been accepted as the primary base of the greatest military force on Etheria? </p><p>These questions lingered in her mind, as she focused and ruminated on them, rather than the lecture she was currently in attendance of as mandated by the educational curriculum. On the holographic display at the front of the classroom was titled, in large capital block letters:</p><p>"LAWS OF WAR: COMMAND RESPONSIBILITY FOR WAR CRIMES"</p><p>---</p><p>Adora, also a cadet of the Horde officer corps, took in the lecture on criminal responsibility in times of war that she was currently in attendance of with an intent and natural curiosity that was sorely lacking in the young cat-lady that was sat to the immediate left of her. </p><p>Rapidly filling a datapad with notes, Adora soon committed to memory many valuable snippets and pieces of knowledge, such as 'do not intentionally target civilians', 'do not intentionally target critical infrastructure such as dams or seawalls', and, most importantly of all, 'do not waste valuable military resources on pursuing your childhood friend for unknown reasons'. Other important statements also flashed through - 'command responsibility for war crimes', 'court martial', 'chain of command' - and so the lecture went.</p><p>But at other times in the lesson Adora looked at the young cat-lady sat beside her, and was briefly (but deeply) distracted from the lesson and its importance in favour of examining Catra's features - her defiant smile and smirk at the lecturer expressing the importance of obeying a particular article of the Horde's charter of legal responsibility, her brush of the tail at Adora's side at the mention of 'serious consequences for firing on prisoners of war', her relaxed attitude, rather in contrast to the lecturer and their mention of summary execution and use of chemical weapons on the battlefield (and their extreme illegality).</p><p>Unfortunately Adora was soon un-distracted by the need to write down the names of several legal articles in her notes - along with a big red mention of avoidance. Sometime later, of course, they held hands, as they sometimes did - not that there was anything unusual about that. And, as was regular, they both enjoyed it, brief as it was.</p><p>---</p><p>Later that evening they talked on the rooftop of the armoury building about many things - about the contents of the multiple hour lecture on legal responsibility for war crimes their class had just been through (which was a mostly one-sided affair), about the realities of transport infrastructure beyond the fright zone and logistical difficulties of strategic troop supply, and, in the longest section, about their friendship. Why were the friends? - so went the question Catra asked of her counterpart, followed by a silence of a few seconds, but which felt infinitely longer. </p><p>Adora replied that it was because they  understood each other - that she knew that Catra was not so ridiculous as to intentionally target a civilian settlement in the Whispering Woods with an armoured corps for the sole purpose of retrieving a single high-value target, and that Catra knew that Adora was not so ridiculous as to wander into the Whispering Woods, a well-known bastion of rebel guerilla activity with alone, completely unarmed, and then wander into a suspiciously well-rounded clearing to retrieve a glowing object stuck into the ground, and that above all, both of them were not so ridiculous as to separate from each other and end up on opposite sides of a bitter military conflict that would determine the fate of Etheria and the universe itself - and that last one, they agreed, was such a ridiculous and arbitrary scenario that it was not really worth considering, except for in the realms of fiction. For they were friends, and inseparable, and such a thing was distant and inconceivable. </p><p>Later Catra dared Adora to kiss her - and so they did, and later, while the rest of their squad was asleep in their bunks, they talked more of their friendship, and of course of other things, like the introduction of new armaments and squad tactics in urban environments - and so it went.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lighthearted Catradora fic, set before Season 1.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>